Code Lyoko E72: Human Heat
by James the Lesser
Summary: After a nightmare Aelita has to deal with the next day. As if the lack of sleep wasn't enough it gets hot out, to hot. But no warning means not Sanne or Franz...


**Code Lyoko Episode 72: Human heat**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

Aelita is tossing and turning in her sleep from another nightmare. It wasn't wolves, it wasn't abandonment, it wasn't even being trapped on Lyoko, it was far worse for her. "Stay away from me!" Aelita wishes she would wake up but can't.

"Join me, now, while you still can." Franz Hopper has his daughter in the one place her friends can't save her, her mind.

"Never! You will keep me on Lyoko never to feel the night's cool air, taste of milk and toast, smell of cooking pasta and flowers!"

"But you will never age, feel pain, and have to deal with disease." Franz wishes he could touch Aelita but his Ghost he used could only let him in Aelita's mind while she was asleep.

"I will never experience life is what you mean, never to experience love with Jeremie, friendship with my friends, life itself!" Aelita turns away from her Father. "I love Earth, I never knew how much I could miss it, I didn't even know I was human!"

"That was your Mother's fault Princess not me, I gave it back to you because I love you."

"No you don't, if you did you wouldn't want to trap me on Lyoko! Come to Earth, we can live here, just not on Lyoko!"

"Why would I leave paradise where I am God? Join me in paradise Princess where you belong."

"That hell is nothing to me, you mean nothing to me, leave me alone!" With that Aelita sits up in bed covered in sweat. "I hate you…" She lays back down not able to fall asleep.

The next morning Aelita is having a hard time staying awake. It was getting hot out and after nearly a week of nightmares sleep was becoming something Aelita could barely remember let alone achieve. "Hey Aelita never thought it could get this hot out in February." Odd sits down at the table with the others after getting his tray of food.

"I don't know, I only remember one February." The first one after being materialized. "I guess it is warm for this time of month if last year was normal." It was already 28 degrees Celsius far warmer then normal.

"Be glad you didn't have PE out in the heat." Yumi had to run laps and it was horrible, the heat made it nearly unbearable.

"Yeah sitting in a stuffy classroom with 20 other people all sweating to death is much better." Ulrich had taken his usual jacket off earlier as it was to hot out. "Aren't you dieing in that turtleneck?"

"Yeah but I can't go home until after class." Yumi was regretting wearing it today, but the weather said it wouldn't be this hot.

"You can borrow something from me." Aelita offered not thinking about it.

"All your stuff would be too small for me Aelita but thanks for the offer."

"Hey I think you'd look good in pink, and you always show your stomach anyways." Ulrich was trying to picture Yumi wearing something pink and it didn't work.

"Try something from me Yumi I'm sure I have something that would fit you." S.S. offer makes more sense; she was closer to Yumi's height.

"If you don't mind, I can't believe it is so hot out." Leaving the classroom Yumi and S.S. go outside to find the temperature had risen to 31 degrees Celsius.

As the temperature rises the students start to suffer. The last half hour of the classes were canceled as the temperature hit 40 degrees Celsius. Students were told to go to their dorm rooms which meant Yumi had to go home. Ulrich, worried about Yumi, decides to walk her home. "You look good in that." Yumi was wearing shorts and a blue shirt she tied around so her stomach was once again being shown. "Not to say you don't look good in what you usually wear." Ulrich caught himself when Yumi stared at him after his first comment.

"Thanks Ulrich." Normally they would hold hands but it was to hot for that. "My house has Air Conditioning you can stay there for awhile." The dorms didn't.

"Thanks Yumi, I can't believe it is so hot out, I'm surprised Jeremie hasn't called telling us it's an attack." The freakish weather reminded Ulrich of the time Xana or Sanne as the others were getting use to calling her made the weather cold.

"I know, but it doesn't seem to be Sanne, just Global Warming." Not even halfway to her house Yumi was starting to get light headed, she hated the heat.

Back in Jeremie's room he sees something is wrong. "Oh no the heat, it made my laptop turn off." The automatic turnoff had switched after the heat warmed it up to a certain temperature. Jeremie opens the case blowing on it trying to cool it off to no avail. Afraid to turn his desktop on due to heat damage Jeremie calls Aelita. "Aelita I'm going to the Factory."

"Why Jeremie?" Aelita was hoping to go to the pool and learn how to swim better, her friends said they would but when it got warm out, and it was now. She could flop around and doggy paddle but anything else was like advanced calculus to Sissy.

"My laptop is to hot to turn on, I won't know if an attack happens." Jeremie hoped that the 50 meters of Earth and concrete would keep the Super Computer cool.

"Ok Jeremie I'll go there to." Aelita thinks about changing from her swim suit but felt better in it then her regular clothes and decides to stay in it. Going to the entrance for the sewer the temperature raises to 48 degrees Celsius.

Making it to Yumi's house Ulrich and Yumi get in after sweating off several pounds. "Hi Mom, Dad, I'm home." Normally her Father would be at work but the employees were sent home early, it cost too much to air condition the whole building. "Why isn't the air conditioner on?"

"It is Yumi, it is." Mr. Ishiyama is down to a tank top and boxers sitting in front of two fans, even with the air conditioner it is hot in here. "

"Oh, I need to change, take a shower, to hot out."

"I need a shower to…" Mr. Ishiyama stops Ulrich before he says anymore.

"Alone!"

"Of course Dad, Ulrich you stay down here while I get a shower then you can use it." Yumi goes upstairs finding her swim suit, it was the skimpiest thing she would wear around Ulrich and if she took a cold shower in it then it would soak up the cold water, keep her cooler for a few minutes more.

"So Ulrich you and my Daughter have been spending a lot of time together."

"Yes Mr. Ishiyama but we aren't doing anything like that." Ulrich knew where Mr. Ishiyama was going to go with this.

"Good, you're too young for that." Not that he would mention his first time he was about Ulrich's age. "Relax, you look hot in that."

"I am." Ulrich takes his t-shirt off. "It doesn't help." Ulrich gets out of the chair to lie down on the floor hoping the heat would rise and the floor would be cooler.

"No, she's attacking." Jeremie sees it on the screen, an activated tower. Aelita and Jeremie hadn't been able to take the sewers; the heat had made it smell so badly not even the rats would stay in the sewers. Taking a cab, with air conditioning, had made it a little more bearable to get to the Factory. The Control room was cooler then the outside, only 33 degrees Celsius, felt like Antarctica compared to the 55 degrees Celsius outside. Jeremie calls Odd and S.S. who were at the pool trying to stay cool. He calls Yumi, no answer; she was still in the shower. He calls Ulrich and tells him there is an attack.

"Oh great." Ulrich had been hoping for a cold shower but Sanne had dashed those hopes. Yumi comes down in a soaking bathing suit when Ulrich makes some weird motions. Ulrich gets off the floor and goes to Yumi. "I was right, it is Sanne, and she's attacking us right now."

"Oh, you can get in the shower quickly, I'm sure a few minutes won't matter." Yumi had felt incredible and had to fight to get out into the heat.

"No, we need to go now but we can't walk outside, we need a car." Yumi's parents had a car but they needed the keys.

"Ok, be right back." Yumi goes to where her Dad was sitting, goes into his pants and takes the keys out.

"What are you doing!" Mr. Ishiyama starts to get up but the heat causes him to become light head and fall back in the seat.

"Sorry Dad but we need to get somewhere." They run out to the car in 57 degree Celsius heat.

Jeremie and Aelita are watching the news. "The Polar Ice Caps have melted; the flooding has caused several major cities from around the world to shut down. New York City, New Orleans, Tokyo, Hong Kong, and Miami are all reporting thousands of deaths from flash floods and the heat. The elderly and young are at the most risk, a World Emergency Alert has been given, stay inside, a basement is best, with air conditioning if you have it."

"Sanne, I can't believe this, she is going to kill everything." Animals everywhere were dieing to, with the Ice Caps melted animals like Artic Fox and Polar Bears were drowning, even a Polar Bear needed to rest.

"Are you sure it isn't my Father?" Aelita didn't want to think her Mother was doing this; her Father was the evil one.

"Look at the information." Jeremie brings it up.

"He is stronger now; he might have the power to do it now, like my Mom."

"Maybe." Jeremie wasn't sure why Aelita wanted it to be Franz when Sanne was just as bad in his opinion, she has killed before but that was just humans, and no where near as many as were dieing now.

"Hey we made it, let's go to Lyoko." Odd and S.S. wanted nothing better then that, on Lyoko there was no heat.

"Ok you go down and I'll send you." With the elevator coming down hot air had gotten in, as was the heat itself just making everything hotter. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "I'm sending you the vehicles." They virtualize in front of his friends.

Yumi and Ulrich are halfway to the Factory when the car stops. They had been running the air conditioning which made the engine overheat, so they thought. "Why won't the doors open?" Ulrich and Yumi try all the doors.

"Hai!" Yumi lets out with a kick and is shocked by the window. "Sanne!" Sanne had stopped the car and locked them inside. With it being 60 degrees Celsius outside the heat inside was rising quickly.

"No, let us out." Ulrich punches a side window only to be shocked. "Yumi try…" Ulrich can't handle the heat and becomes light headed, bends over into the back seat and throws up. "I'm sorry."

"Not, your, fault." Yumi is having a hard time breathing from the heat and even with her swimming suit on she is becoming to hot.

"Oh God Yumi it's to hot." Ulrich takes his pants off leaving him in boxers. The two hold them up against the windshield trying to block out the sun only to be shocked by Sanne.

"We made it!" On the vehicles S.S., Odd, and Aelita make it to the Tower in record time. "But what are they doing?" Two Mega Tanks were outside blasting the Tower.

"I knew it!" Aelita felt it inside that this was her Father's doing, not her Mother's, and this was proof. "Franz activated the Tower and my Mom is trying to destroy it." Before they get there the two Mega Tanks close up.

"What are those?" Odd had never seen the creatures that were attacking the Mega Tanks before.

"Dragons!" S.S. had named them after the fact they looked like giant Dragon Flies. "They fire really fast to fast to block." S.S. gets out her power pole.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires a few, hitting a Dragon Fly which turns towards Odd. "Where's the Eye?"

"They don't have any Odd they are Franz Monsters not Sanne Monsters." Jeremie had disrobed to his briefs not able to handle the heat.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires a few more but the Dragons show that despite their size they are agile. On the Overboard Odd chases one of the Dragons shooting Arrow after Arrow while the two girls deal with the other two.

"Extend!" S.S. sends out her pole smacking a Dragon down to the ground, Aelita acting quickly uses her Creativity to create a cocoon over it and traps the Dragon. The Mega Tank not being hit with lasers opens up and starts to blast the tower again.

"Yumi, I can't take this." The heat had fried Ulrich's brain, literally. His blood was so hot the smaller vessels were starting to burst causing Ulrich pain.

"I can't, either." Yumi puts a hand on her chest still having trouble breathing. "I need to cool off." She loops a thumb around one strap of the top of her suit.

"Go ahead, I can't see." Ulrich's eyes had given out as the blood and fluids inside boiling causes Ulrich to go blind.

"No." Yumi throws up, having a heat stroke, collapsing in the seat.

"Come on Aelita!" Odd had taken care of one Dragon and had come back to chase the other off. Aelita walks to the Tower and enters, the Mega Tanks cease fire.

"Code God." The screens again go up into the Tower instead of down like a Sanne activated Tower, proving it was Franz and not Sanne. "Jeremie do a return to the past." No response. The heat had gotten to Jeremie who passed out from it. "Ok I have to then." Aelita goes back to the console and activates the program. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes out saving billions from sure death but only after millions had died.

"Jeremie?" It is nearly four A.M as Aelita knocks on the door.

"What, come in." Jeremie rubs the sleep out of his eyes and looks at the time, 3:57.

"Remember how we used to talk? When I was on Lyoko you would stay up and talk to me all the time." Aelita sits on Jeremie's bed.

"Yes, of course I do, I remember every moment with you." Jeremie sits up in bed grabbing his glasses.

"I want to talk Jeremie, is that ok?" Aelita moves up the bed so she is sitting next to Jeremie.

"Of course Aelita." Jeremie puts an arm around her. "I love you."

"I love you to Jeremie." Aelita begins to tell Jeremie about her nightmares and her ideas of what to do to stop them.


End file.
